


О совести и не совсем

by Givsen



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудно принять решение, когда голос совести заглушает иные чувства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О совести и не совсем

— Такео-оппа, а вы умеете целоваться?  
Сказать, что вопрос застал Такео врасплох — это не сказать ничего. Нет, он давно привык к любовным записочкам и пристальным взглядам маленьких школьниц, которые как никто умели задолбать своим вниманием. Однако если поначалу это несколько пугало, потом, многим позже, Такео научился относиться к происходящему с философским пофигизмом М-21 и весёлым игнором Тао, которые тоже изрядно страдали из-за своей популярности. К этому коктейлю Такео прибавил своё воспитание, не позволяющее смотреть на детей их возраста как-то иначе, и совсем успокоился, посчитав, что общая горячка рано или поздно уляжется. Это было немного наивно, но спасаться от собственного смущения как-то требовало. Вот Такео и спасался до тех пор, пока ему не задали пугающий своим провокационным оттенком вопрос, заставляющий покрываться холодной испариной.  
Суйи, которая, собственно, и стала виновницей этого состояния, с убийственной доверчивостью выжидательно смотрела на Такео, в то время как он мечтал провалиться куда угодно, хоть в глубины Ада, лишь бы сбежать отсюда и избавиться тем самым от необходимости отвечать.  
— А тебе… зачем? — выдавил он, наконец, нервно поводя плечами.  
— Понимаете, — шире распахнув глаза, зашептала Суйи, осознав, видимо, что жертва никуда не денется, — у меня съёмки скоро, так вот там нужно будет целоваться с партнёром, а я… не умею.  
Ответить или хотя бы поразмыслить над возможным ответом Такео помешала дружественная ладонь, с размаху опустившаяся на плечо и заставившая его пошатнуться.  
— И тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то научил? — весело гаркнул Тао. — Тогда ты обратилась по адресу!  
В ужасе оглянувшись, Такео уставился на невероятно воодушевлённого друга и вспотел уже весь, угадав по мечущимся в глазах чертям, что тот ни за что не упустит возможности посмотреть на это шоу.  
— Правда? — Суйи в ответ заулыбалась так солнечно, что у Такео задёргалось веко от предчувствия беды, надвигающейся с неотвратимостью снежной лавины.  
— А то! — закивал Тао, не обращая на бледность верного товарища никакого внимания. — Такео у нас мастер французского поцелуя! Я, конечно, сам не проверял, но интересовался у тех, кто пробовал. — Он многозначительно подмигнул порозовевшей Суйи. — Каникулы во Франции не прошли зря.  
Такео не знал, чего ему хочется больше: провалиться сквозь землю от стыда или же придушить глумливо улыбающегося Тао. Второе стремительно набирало баллы за счёт «безвозмездной рекламы», на которую Тао щедро тратил силы и ресурсы.  
И в тот самый момент, когда достиг пика разгар мстительных планов о том, на какое именно место он прилепит закадычному другу мишень, чтобы дать выход растущей со скоростью ртути в градуснике злости, Такео вдруг поймал себя на том, что не слышит больше заливистой речи приятеля, а взгляд Суйи прожигает в нём дыру, становясь похожим на лазерный меч джедаев из того фильма, который они накануне посмотрели.  
— Да? — прищурившись, рявкнул Тао, и Такео, толком не собравшись с мыслями, тут же кивнул от неожиданности. — Ну вот видишь, он согласен.  
Лицо Суйи просветлело.  
— Спасибо, Такео-оппа, Тао-оппа, — жарко поблагодарила она. — Я буду ждать у боковой двери стадиона после уроков.  
И убежала, оставив после себя лишь едва заметный аромат туалетной воды.  
— Я… на что сейчас согласился? — слегка нервно поинтересовался Такео, осознавая, что невероятно сглупил, пропустив всю беседу.  
— Будешь учить её целоваться, разумеется! — Тао хлопнул его по спине, выбивая весь воздух и заставляя вновь вспотеть от ужаса. — Иди и не позорь меня, тигр!  
Вдарить тут же испарившемуся другу в ответ и вернуть разом все причитающиеся долги Такео помешали ослабевшие конечности. Нет, он знал, что этот прохвост втравит его в очередную авантюру, но чтобы так… А как же воспитание и принципы? .. Сумасшествие — не иначе.  
Когда закончились уроки, Такео поймал себя на том, что страшно волнуется. Суйи всё-таки красивая девушка, как ни крути, даже несмотря на то, что всё ещё школьница. (Хотя на этом следовало бы заострить внимание, о чём Такео себе раз за разом напоминал.) Но избавиться от мысли, что придётся её страшно обидеть своим отказом, даже, возможно, довести до слёз, не получалось категорически, и Такео даже испытывал что-то вроде зарождающихся угрызений совести. Всё-таки, помимо внешней привлекательности, Суйи обладала добрым сердцем и очень лёгким нравом, за что многие её безмерно любили, так что причинять подобному человеку какие-то неудобства из-за свои внутренних барьеров ему хотелось в последнюю очередь.  
Но с другой стороны: это всего лишь поцелуй — не больше. Стоило ли так переживать из-за того, что ему предстояло просто коснуться её губ своими? Необязательно же удовлетворять грязные фантазии Тао и отстаивать честь придуманного звания «мастер французского поцелуя».  
«Да и понятия я не имею, что это значит», — раздражённо подумал Такео и покачал головой, призывая на голову напарника все казни египетские, которые только случались в мире. Как бы то ни было, на месте станет ясно, что с этим делать.  
Едва завидев вдалеке стройный силуэт Суйи, Такео слегка сбавил шаг, шумно сглотнул, оттянул пальцем воротник рубашки и выдохнул, призывая разбушевавшуюся совесть к смирению. Нет, определённо нужно мягко, но твёрдо ей отказать и извиниться за длинный язык Тао. Это, в конце концов, лучше, чем совращать несовершеннолетних, правильно?  
— Такео-оппа! — «Или нет…» — Я так боялась, что вы не придёте.  
Увидев счастливую улыбку Суйи и заглянув в искрящиеся глаза, Такео ощутил, как зверски пересохло у него во рту, а по всему телу мощной волной промчался жар, сметающий желание сопротивляться совести и глумливому шепотку внутри, который уговаривал его поддаться искушению.  
«Ведь всего один раз, никто не узнает, а Суйи очень красивая. И очень взрослая для своих лет. Она же тебе всегда нравилась, правда?»  
В костюме становилось невыносимо жарко, но демонстрировать дискомфорт от сложившейся ситуации Такео посчитал оскорбительным, поэтому лишь приосанился и слегка поморщился, ощутив, как между лопаток скользнула капелька пота. Чертовски неудобно, просто чудовищно!  
— Суйи, — едва шевеля языком, начал он.  
— Я так рада, что вы согласились! — выпалила Суйи и осеклась, пытаясь ладошками скрыть покрасневшие щёки. Странно было это видеть, учитывая, что в обычных ситуациях она вела себя несколько смелее. — Понимаете, эти съёмки очень важны для меня. И незнание некоторых… моментов может их испортить.  
— Суйи, — снова сделал попытку начать Такео, но тут же замолчал, когда она сжала пальцами лацканы его пиджака.  
— И есть ещё одна причина… — Она прикусила губу и с мольбой заглянула в его глаза. — Просто… это будет мой первый поцелуй с мужчиной. И я бы хотела, чтобы… — Суйи глубоко вдохнула и с шумом выдохнула. — Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы первым был Такео-оппа.  
Как там говорят? Бастион сдался, стены разрушены, мир превратился в одно сплошное «немножко можно».  
Как ушат ледяной воды, только совсем без воды и по голове с размаху — аж искры из глаз посыпались.  
Разве можно такому долго сопротивляться?  
Такео наклонился и осторожно коснулся дрогнувших губ своими. Жгучее отвращение к себе тут же накрыло его целиком, заставляя ощутить себя если не последним человеком, то явно предпоследним и ждущим своей очереди. Ведь мало того что он сам поддался на коварные уловки своих тайных желаний, так ещё и увлёк за собой в эту пучину невинную школьницу, которая целовалась-то впервые, не говоря уже о большем.  
Хотя вот об этом-то и думать не следовало, чтобы не будоражить ещё более тайные и коварные помыслы.  
Заставив себя оторваться от дурманящего поцелуя, Такео решительно шагнул назад и уже готов был упасть на колени, чтобы самым искренним образом попросить прощения, но не решился что-либо говорить, заметив направленный на него полный искренней благодарности взгляд. Будто бы он действительно сделал что-то очень хорошее.  
— Спасибо вам, — смущённо пробормотала Суйи и спешно удалилась, оставив его смотреть ей вслед с открытым ртом.  
Несколько раз удивлённо моргнув, Такео поднял руку и обескуражено почесал шею, пытаясь осознать, как ему самому к этому теперь относиться. С одной стороны волнительная дрожь, захватившая в плен разум и тело, до сих пор никак не проходила, но с другой…  
— Что, педофилом себя чувствуешь? — тихо раздалось над ухом.  
Едва не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Такео резко обернулся и, натолкнувшись взглядом на участливо молчащего М-21, сразу расслабился. Не Тао — и то хорошо.  
— Что-то вроде того, — бледно улыбнулся он и развёл руки в стороны. — Я не понимаю этих школьниц, если честно. Вокруг столько парней их возраста…  
— А они с тебя глаз не сводят? — понимающе фыркнул М-21. — Тут возможны только два варианта: смириться или найти себе подружку, чтобы отбить назойливые попытки привлечь к себе внимание. Совсем они не прекратятся, но вполовину, а то и на добрую треть, убавятся.  
— Издеваешься? — вспыхнул Такео, сразу подумав про Суйи — уж ей-то конкуренцию никто не рискнёт составить. — Не с моим образом жизни себе подружку искать, да и как-то… ну… Суйи обижать не хочется. Она хорошая.  
— Ну, ты сам только что ответил на свой вопрос. — М-21 пожал плечами и развернулся, собираясь покинуть площадку.  
— А ты? — спросил вдогонку Такео, разрываясь между собственными принципами и тем, что они запрещали. — Смирился?  
На это М-21 снова пожал плечами и, оглянувшись на напарника поверх плеча, улыбнулся:  
— А я тоже себя регулярно педофилом чувствую. — И усмехнулся, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Такео. Затем он помрачнел и кивнул в сторону густой растительности у стены, ограждающей школу. — Кстати, вон на том дереве висит камера, под тем кустом расположена ещё одна, а сам Тао сидит в учительской. Так что если ты… — Порыв воздуха, ударивший М-21 в спину, заставил его проглотить последние слова.  
«2:1, гад», — мстительно подумал он и направился в сторону школьных ворот, где его уже ждала Юна.


End file.
